Leon's Puppies (NicoB fanfic)
by PassingDem0n
Summary: Nico, this is my 1st ever fanfict so i hope you'll enjoy it. This fanfic came to life the moment when you asked where the owners of the dogs were in your latest part. 02-27. One-Winged Angel. Started writing the moment you finished collecting the puppies.


Nico, this is my 1st ever fanfiction so i hope you'll enjoy it.

This fanfic came to life the moment when you asked where the owners of the dogs were in your latest part. 02-27. _**One-Winged Angel**_.  
Started writing the moment you finished collecting the puppies, so as of current momment i have not yet seen your butt handed to you by Sephiroth. (The coolest villain with the coolest OST ever) So... how was he? And the cutscene beyond it?

Well anyway, here it is.

The owners of the dogs:  
Listen Pongo, Perdita, because of our work we will have to go pretty far away for a few weeks, so we left some food... Don't worry we believe you both will make it just fine. So with that... see ya.

( _ **A few weeks later**_ , they come back and the husband goes in first)

 **Husband** : Darling...? We have a problem...

 **Wife** : What kind of problem?

 **Husband** : They're... back..

 **Wife** : You... you don't mean...

(The screen zooms out, showing _lots and lots of adorable puppies as far as the eye can_ )

 **Husband** : How did this happen?!

 **Wife** : Huh... everything is miraculously clean... so, what shall we do?

 **Husband** : We need to get rid of them! I mean we don't even have a place to sit now, let alone sleep! Wait... honey? Do you hear something?

 **Wife** : Y-Yeah... i... i think i hear some epic music coming out from the kitchen.

( _Leon step in from the next room like them boss that he is, with epic music to boot_ )

 **Husband** : Who... who are you? How did you get inside?!

 **Leon** : I'm Leon the protector and guardian of puppies of all kinds! Oh and...through the window.

(A quick zoom in and out to a broken window near Lion's back)

 **Husband** : Huh...now that explains it. So, what do you want?! We have enough problems as it is!

 **Leon** : I was looking out for them while you both were away. I was feeding them, rocking them to sleep, singing, playing with them. And right now i'm cooking lunch, wanna have some? It's on the house.

 **Husband** : It's...it's our house.

 **Leon** : It was quite fun if i do say so myself.

 **Husband** : Are... are you listening?

 **Leon** : Oh right, you mentioned about some kind of problem?

 **Husband** : Look we are grateful that you took care of them.

 **Leon** : As you should.

 **Husband** : BUT, we have an overload of adorable puppies in our flat, we don't know what to do with them!

 **Leon** : Oh that? I asked a friend of mine to find them, at first he didn't want to, but a little convincing with a blade near his face he eventually agreed, well... i get that he went through a lot of trouble, but he finally gathered all the family members together and i think i was worth it. I mean Just LOOK at them! They're ADORABLE!

...Wait a minute... you really don't want them here? Don't... don't tell me your planning to do something to them?! They are with his family now!

 **Husband** : We... we really get it. They are with his family, but WE can't live here now! We don't know what to do! Really!

(After quick pondering on what to do, Lion said)

 **Leon** : What if... what if i took care of them? What if i were...

(then a quick realization silenced him)

 **Husband** : What... what happened?

 **Leon** : I'm sorry... i almost made a terrible mistake...

 **Husband** : What do you mean?

 **Leon** : I just can't take them. It's perfectly reasonable that you also want to have some of the puppies and with that i just can't take them, it would separate them...

(The husband gave a quick glance at his wife and a conversation with their eyes which didn't even last a fraction of a millisecond occurred and they came to an agreement.)

 **Husband** : Then take them. All of them, i believe it would be better for all of us, i mean it's obvious that you really fell in love with them, so don't mind us. You can have them.

 **Leon** : ...You... mean it? You're absolutely sure that you will give all of them into my care? You don't want even a single one?

 **Husband** : Yep, we're pretty sure of it. Go on, take them.

 **Leon** : I... i don't know what to say...

 **Husband** : You perfectly know what to say.

 **Leon** : Ok, i accept, i will take care of them, even if it's the last thing i do. But give me some time... i need to prepare.

 **Husband** : Sure no problem.

(And with that Leon flew around the known galaxies for a world with no inhabitants ...several months later)

 **Leon** : Finally i found it! This planet will be known from now on, as the paradise for all puppies, of all kinds.  
I will definitely invite Sora here, he really deserved it. We will have so much fun! But first i need to get Sid here, he should build me a castle in a few weeks. (Definitely **NOT** Sid's scream of terror heard from around the other side of the galaxy... definitely not...trust me it's not)

And after Sid worked himself to bone, they decided to commemorate this event with a photograph where Leon and Sora stood in the middle while they were surrounded by puppies.

This photograph is now sitting in Leon's main office and whenever he gets a call from someone to save a puppy from danger he looks at it, smiles, and leaves knowing that his family will get bigger and bigger with each job he gets.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

So yeah, he's pretty happy now if you ask me.

Nico, i really thank you for all the awesome contents that you provided to us your picky penguins and i'm pretty sure that i can say that for everyone that we are watching for your gameplay, so don't worry which game you pick next, just know that we all fully support each video that you make.

Of course...how can i leave the opportunity of you reading my game suggestion list for you? As you know i **AM** a picky penguin after all.

There are of course many awesome games like the new Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth game (Persona 3&4 battle/dungeon mix and the OST composer of Danganronpa, so yeah, it's pretty awesome.)

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon has a STORY! DUN DUUN DUUUUN! Mystery dungeon games are (in my opinion) many times better then the regular ones.

IF, there will be a time when you want to play some quick games (in a single night) then there is always the "mogeko games" option.

(release order):

Mogeko Castle (2-3h),

The Gray Garden (5-7h),

Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea (5-7h).

All of them are rally beautiful and the last 2 definitely made me cry... like seriously...

But for the Mogeko games, you should ask for permission from the creator (Mogeko, aka. Deep-Sea Production) as they are REALLY worth it, i mean it.

...So... Disgaea? Hehe, sorry, had to mention it somewhere...

Well, see ya!


End file.
